thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Calendius Rey
Calendius Incitatus Rey is District 2's escort. History Thirty years ago, Calendius' father, Crito, won the 46th Annual Hunger Games. Even by that point in the history of Panem, the Tributes from District 2 were renowned as "Careers", ruthless in the way they handled the games. Crito was handsome, strong, and vicious; a perfect victor for the Games. After his Games, he went on the standard Victory Tour, and became a presence in the Panem media. He played (and was played) to his strengths. Though the media circus around him died down as the next year's Games approached, he transitioned easily into his role as a mentor and maintained a steady and devout fan base within his own District and in the Capitol. Calendius' mother is one of those fans. Adrastea Rey was, at the time, a young devotee of the Games and her favorite of all the Victors thus far was Crito of District 2. To Adrastea, Crito was perfect. Moreover, as a Capitol citizen, she could not imagine how any of his enthusiasm for his new position in life might have been faked or in any way conflicted. The spoilt daughter of a wealthy Capitol family, Adrastea was accustomed to getting everything she wanted and so it seemed only right that, as his biggest fan, Adrastea should have Crito. Her parents agreed and so bid on Crito, specifically as a present to Adrastea. Knowing that he had no choice in the matter, and that, really, his circumstances could be far worse, Crito didn't put up much of a fight. From Adrastea's perspective, she and Crito had a tumultuous romance typical of two high profile young people in a city as exciting as the Capitol. Their affair was neither short nor long, spanning a few months. By the end of it, Adrastea had lived out her fantasies, Crito had more or less solidified his connections to a powerful Capitol family. Moreover, while she had grown bored of her former idol, Adrastea was also pregnant and delighting in the fanfare of expected motherhood. And thus, the origin of Calendius… Despite his questionable conception, Calendius didn't have a particularly bad childhood. His parents interacted much the same way other more or less amicable former lovers might. There were tense moments, and some amount of misrepresentation and misunderstanding, but nothing violent or dramatic. Calendius was raised in the Capitol and brought only knowing that way of life. He, like his mother, is a socialite and lives off her family's money. Much to the delight of the Capitol upper crust, he looks quite a bit like his father and has some of Crito's same ruthless charm. To keep busy within the Capitol, he works out. No seriously, he works out all the time. He's like a sociopathic Chris Traeger. And he would have been content with that life forever, if it hadn't have been for the goddamn Neverending Quell. While largely seen as a good thing among the less powerful Districts, the Off-Worlder Tributes have radically shifted the balance of power and supplies as they move through the Districts. Sure, children living is great and all, but while District 9 was used to surviving off of rations for years at a time, the Career Districts are not. More than that, before they had a way to better their chances at having a victor. Children were specifically trained to kill in the Arenas. Calendius' own father had volunteered after having been considered the best of District 2. Of course there was always a chance at failure, but never before had they been so impotent as they are now. So, as the young and charming son of one of District 2's brightest stars, and being well-versed in the intricacies of Capitol politics, Calendius was asked to become an Escort. He has also taken this to mean "personal trainer" since, well. Have you seen the Tributes from 2 now? It's embarrassing. That needs to get fixed. Abilities *Stuff goes here! Miscellaneous *Random facts here! Category:District 2 Category:Capitol characters Category:Support Staff Category:Escorts